Love's Bitch
by Buffysno.1
Summary: There's a new Master Vampire in town and Buffy and the Gang have to defeat him. When they find out they cant do it without a certain vampire, Chaos happens. But among the chaos a new profound relationship happens? Spuffy. NOT COMPLETE


Hey Folks, here's another beginning of a story. Joss owns all these awesome characters. Please leave a review! Thanks XoXo.

Chapter 1.

"You got your yucky slimy blood all over my new boots!" Buffy yells at the now dead demon at her feet.

Xander leaps up from the ground. "Where did he go?!"

Buffy looks at the dead demon and then back up at xander, "he's dead."

"Damn, I coulda took him."

"Sure, because you looked all tough knocked out on the ground." Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, don't bruise my ego, Buff. I have hard enough time being all manly with Anya." Xander grumbled.

Smiling she says "sorry Xand, dating Anya is worse than fighting any demon. Speaking of the ex-demon, where is she tonight?"

"She's at the magic box. Giles has her rechecking inventory. Seems to be stuff missing down in the basement. "Xander explained.

"Oh yeah, Giles was telling me about that." Buffy says, then continues "We should stop by and tell Giles about this big ugly Slime ball."

As they started walking in the direction towards the magic box, Buffy caught a glimpse of a vampire in the corner of her eye. Then she felt the power flow off it like an ocean wave.

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks and looked around.

"Uh Xander, You should go ahead and make it to the Magic Box. My vamp senses are tingling and it's a big one." Buffy explained.

"Are you sure, Buff?" He asked, hesitantly taking a step forward.

"Yeah, go on Xand, I got this. I'll meet you there." She assures him.

She watched him until he was out of sight. Then she started to follow her senses.

Huh, there seems to be a lot of powerful demons in town this past month. That can't be good, she thought.

Just as she was rounding a crypt, a hand flew into her face. Knocking her half way across the cemetery.

She stands up in fight mode, scanning the area for the demon. From behind her she felt the rush of the wind come at her. She ducks it then turns around only to be met by…nothing?

She couldn't feel the vampire anymore; it was just gone. She looked around trying to find it but came up with nothing.

"Where did you go?" She asked the air.

She started to look around for the vamp but came up short. Just when she went to turn around something knocked her half way across the cemetery and through a crypt.

She tried to stand but her head felt too heavy. Blood trickled down the side of her face and her eye lids started to droop. She waited for the vampire to take her, to drink her blood. He had clearly won, but it never came.

Instead she felt cool, gentle arms form around her.

She heard a familiar voice, "Don't worry luv, I got you."….. But didn't see a face, everything went black.

* * *

Leaving Willy's, Spike thought about Buffy. That stupid bint is never going to listen. How on earth do I bloody tell her I love her? Sorry for trying to kill you and your gang. Please forgive me and accept this box of chocolates.

He sighed and took a cigarette out of the packet in his duster. Just as he was about to light it he saw Buffy fly past him through a crypt.

He looked at the source of her flying and dropped his cigarette.

He ran up to the vampire and swing his foot around to its face. His boot connected with the other vamps face and the vampire flew slightly back.

Spike took a menacing step towards the other vamp, ready for an all-out brawl. He raised his fist, ready to take another whack at him.

It's not time for you yet, fellow vampire." He spoke.

"What the bloody hell you mean it's not my time? Right now seems like a great-"He stopped dead in his sentence. He swiveled his whole body towards her direction.

Blood. Her blood. Buffy's blood. He took a step towards the smell. He looked back at where the monster was. "You and I aren't finished, mate."

"Indeed vampire, there will be another time." And with that, he vanished.

He turned back and sprinted to Buffy. She was mostly out of it. He gently picked her up and started towards the hospital. "Don't worry luv, I got you."


End file.
